Katherine vs Katerina
by chlean
Summary: He should hate her, Katherine but he can bring himself to, because he knows that everytime she looks at him the same girl he felt in love with is there. Katerina. [Kalijah through the years]


**Note: My other two Vampire Diaries stories will be updated soon! But first, this one-shot for Kalijah since I have feels for their love. If you want me to continue tell me, but I think this works as a one-shot.**

**Katherine vs Katerina**

Katherine Pierce does not feel, cry, or shows emotions. She loves to play games and the only condition is that there are no rules while doing it. She is sassy, takes no for an answer, and nobody messes up with her. Always has a plan B under her sleeve just in case her first one doesn't work. Manipulative and many could say heartless, and capable of betraying someone just to preserve her own life. He should hate her; she is everything he should hate, after she betrayed him. But he can bring himself to do it. Because she is also Katerina Petrova, the girl he feels in love with back in England.

Katerina Petrova is a shy little girl, joyful, full of life and believes in love like any other eighteen year old girl. She is taken by Klaus, he knows that. Both of them soon find a wound in their hearts reopen and her brother gives her a look "She is mine" and he accepts that. But Katerina enjoys playing games with him as Klaus always leave her waiting. She enjoys reading as well talking; they could spend an entire evening talking if she wishes that. Because she looks like Tatia, and he was never capable to say no to that lovely face.

But soon he began to fall for her, in all the wrong ways that feel so right, her eyes are deeper than Tatia's, and the color is just a shade darker as well. Tatia's hair was wavy while Katerina's is all curls and he wishes to trace his fingers on them, telling her she is loved, that someone cares about her. She once told him about Bulgaria, and her story, the baby girl she couldn't hold in her arms as her father took her from her mother's arms. Katerina is vulnerable, and she cries on his shoulder that night, her hair is soft against his hands.

Vulnerable, but not naïve. She soon finds the reason behind Klaus's courting of her and she goes to him, asking him for advice, and she can see the scare in her eyes as she tries to find comfort in him. His words are soft, speaking of going with the ritual because he already found a way to stop it and bring her back. Because he can't lose that face, not Katerina. But she is too scare; he realizes and soon flies from Klaus. He feels betrayed, handling the fury that is his brother, and soon promises to find her.

She is a vampire; he realizes when he found her in Germany, hiding from both of them. He wishes to hate her, but soon, she laughs thanks to the joke someone made and he feel himself relax. He can't. Because he loves her. Not because she looks like Tatia, but because she is Katerina. Their eyes meet and the smile on her lips felt as she began to walk quickly to the other exit of the room, as she open the door she finds him standing there and she sighs. The same scare look on her eyes as the night she came for comfort.

"Elijah" she whispers his name and it feels like heaven on earth. He takes a step closer, as she backs up to the door, now close; she knows he is stronger than she is. His eyes settle in the lapis lazuli necklace around her neck "I had too. It was the only way…" he knows she is right, the only way to make her not a lamb for Klaus's plans. But he hates it, because he never wanted this life for her.

"Katerina, you betrayed my trust" he doesn't realize how close he is of her body before she feels her body tighten as she stood in front of him, their faces inches apart. "You know I have to take you to Klaus now" she suddenly stops breathing and he looks at her. Katerina. She was still there. He sighs, taking a step back allowing her a passage to escape. She leans her head in confusion

"I guess I deserve my punishment. I care too much" he replies as he held a hand for her to take, she does and he soon pushes her softly to the exit, where she can be free away. Because this is their game

"_You're supposed to catch me"_ she once said to him, her voice breathless after the exercise, he soon follows

"_If I catch you the game will be over_" he explains as she bites the inside of her lip, unnoticed by the rest but he can see it clearly. This is their game; he would never catch her as long as she runs. Katerina turns to face him and her lips are tender against his, he frowns curious and confused about her actions but enjoys the feel of her lips slowly moving against his.

And then she is gone.

He catches glimpses of her life as the time passes; she goes now for Katherine Pierce and heard nothing but bad things about her. Playing with two brother's affections, heartless and selfish. His return to home, Mystic Falls is unexpected as he founds the new doppelganger there, Elena Gilbert. The girl has some fire, but he can't help but notice she is not Katerina. He is not going to make the same mistake and let himself fall for her.

He heard Katherine is locked in the tomb now. The curiosity is there as he first saw her stepping close, her face pale thanks to the lack of blood. And then her eyes wide. "Elijah" she whispers. He shows himself heartless, compelling her to stay in the tomb until Klaus arrives to town, but he can see the fear in her eyes. She is not Katherine there, she is Katerina and he leaves before his heart begins to beat for her again.

She is free once his supposed dead. The last time she saw him was when Klaus pulled a dagger on his heart. She shows no emotion to others but their eyes meet and her expression is longing for him. Elijah was the one who never stopped loving her even after she betrayed him.

Once the dagger is out of his body, he finds her in Los Angeles, after he leaved his family for the time being. She isn't running, and he isn't following her, not like before anymore. They stare at each other and her face reflex her emotions.

"Katerina" he calls her name and she takes a long breath as she can feel the tears almost falling on her eyes. Because she knows what that name means. It means he never stopped loving her that he can see behind her Katherine Pierce exterior. He offers her his hand, and she accepts as he pulls her close, before hooking her arm around his, his eyes never leaving hers. She closed her eyes as he rests his forehead on hers.

She smiles, almost innocently as he takes her away where they could be alone, at least for now, because he needs to return to his family and she needs to run, because Klaus never forgives. But he is finally happy knowing she is his now, not his brother. In a way she was always the girl for him.


End file.
